


Night

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I liked this so much, I decided to keep this here too. I wrote it without stating who the characters in the poem were so it could be Angel/Lindsey or Angel/Xander or Angel/Wesley. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this so much, I decided to keep this here too. I wrote it without stating who the characters in the poem were so it could be Angel/Lindsey or Angel/Xander or Angel/Wesley. :)

In the darkness and shadows of night we play  
Because only death awaits in the light of day  
Away from the others, who wouldn't understand  
How I crave only desire in the touch of your hand

When you're with me, nothing else seems real  
The world fades and this time that we steal  
Is more precious than any promises I've made  
Latent knowledge is the price that I've paid

Within your arms is the place I become bold  
In the contrast of my heat against your cold  
And the silky, sweaty slide of skin on skin  
Makes me forget this is viewed as such a sin

I never knew kissing could be so fucking hot  
Until your mouth was on mine, and I was caught  
The way you do it should be against the law  
It's dead sexy, yet we kiss so long, it hurts my jaw

Sometimes I'm afraid this is some kind of dream  
I just adore it when you make me beg and scream  
Until you finally lift my legs up and slide in so deep  
The pleasure and pain makes me keen and I want to weep

But you always give me plenty of time to adjust  
So it feels like heaven when you start to thrust  
So what if I'm under you, being taken like a girl?  
My body burns and this act has become my whole world

I writhe underneath you like a bitch in heat  
Still I moan and beg for the release I seek  
I see stars when I come, it hurts from how hard I've grown  
As I clasp your body close to mine while you ride out your own

I want to be with you forever, if only I could  
I want to ask you to turn me, if only you would  
But I refrain from that, as always, because I'm not a fool  
What I want you just can't do, and to ask wouldn't be cool

I'll have to live with what I can get from this  
Be strong when it's over and not think about how I'll miss  
All the naughty sweet things you do in the night with me  
Because we both know during the day it's a different story, you see


End file.
